


Look My Way, Please See Me

by Atol



Series: It Was Always You [7]
Category: Good Omens, mcyt
Genre: Jealous!Skeppy, M/M, Oblivious!Bad, Paradise Found, its a tiny dinner date but also skeppy is a troll, its v subtle i like to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Skeppy can't really help himself. He sees Abaddon, and just has to try and steal his attention.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Series: It Was Always You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Look My Way, Please See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Jealous Skeppy sees Bad so much as *brush* close to human and goes brrrrrrrr

It was not long, not long at all, before Abaddon felt the warmth of Grace following him. It had him on edge. He had only but a few more tasks to accomplish, and he knew he would not likely get any new assignments until the next moon cycle. So he could feel the fire under his metaphorical feet as he tried to evade his decidedly determined stalker. 

It had been a low end constant feeling, of being watched, of that soft heat that seemed to always be present, even in the deep depths of the night. It had him slipping, once or twice. Something about it both terrified him, and exhilarated him. He was drawn to it, yet knew for a fact that it would burn if he got too close. Yet he didn't really try to escape. Perhaps he was a fool, to trust an angel. But something in the other beings eyes had stopped him dead from the first time they had met. Had locked him into place and made him weak. 

There was just something about the angel, something about his tanned skin that shone in the sunlight, his hair that often looked freshly mussed. His eyes that shone with a hint of laughter, and something else he could never place. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he refocused himself on his task. It was just one person, just one more to tempt, and he would be done for the time being. The sooner he was done with this task, the soon he could move on to doing something else. Possibly even try and take the one he was decidedly not thinking about out for that promised meal.

Said angel was watching. He wasn't even trying to make it sneaky, he knew his Grace was brushing against the demons senses because he was doing it on purpose. A gentle reminder that he was there, that he was watching. It was only fair, as he had had the cool sensation of Damnation brushing up against his back for the past week or so. Each time he had finished a miracle, he had felt the cool touch like a breeze in the midst of a desert sink into his skin and cause him to shiver. He had long since been able to single out the specific brand of ice in his veins when it was Abaddon specifically. 

It had only fueled his need to see the demon again, to speak to him again and actual forge a connection, but any time he had so much as let the demon know that he knew he was there, the cold sensation had disappeared as Abaddon fled. It was becoming almost torturous, to wait. He had only just gotten a new assignment, and he had laughed until tears formed in his eyes as he read it. 

He was meant to prevent the most accomplished demon assigned to Earth and thwart his temptations of particular marks. These marks were meant for sainthood, but Zaqiel knew it was be easy enough. He would keep to his end of the deal, and also do the bare minimum to keep his higher ups content with his job performance. He was almost proud, of the fact that Abaddon was so highly valued that he was considered a threat. Other demons that he had dispatched in the past had been an evil necessary. He hadn't been instructed to discorporate them. If anything it was encouraged, his higher ups quite impressed with his almost zealous performance, after so long watching him fulfill things with apathy. He wouldn't be disincorporating Abaddon, no. He would just have to come up with something. It was not as if anyone paid him particular attention, up in Heaven. They only knew what went into his reports, so he would just have to weave a believable story that left him both doing his job, and Abaddon on Earth untouched. 

And so he followed, and drank in the vision of Abaddon. Watched him speak in hushed tones to his marks, watched him thrive in an environment, in such a way that it had his soul aching. He remembered those same small smiles, the same lines that crinkled at his eyes as he laughed at something in particular that the human had said. It left him with a frown and sour taste on those same down turned lips. This would not do. He had not hunted and tormented and harmed demon after demon to gain the information he did now, did not live through all that both Heaven and Hell had done to him and his love, only to sit back and let a human of all things charm His Demon. 

Picking up a small pebble from the gravel of the walkway he was in, he quickly made his way to a rooftop and looked down on the demon and his mark. Narrowing his eyes as the human leaned just a touch too close into Abaddon's side, he sent the fleck of earth down, and watched it plink off of the humans shoulder. 

He bit his lip to push the bubble of laughter down as he watched the human start, and look around. Taking another pebble, he did it again, this time managing to get it into the human's open cup of some awful liquid. It hardly made a splash, and the mark was so perturbed by the tap on his shoulder, he did not notice nor look as he reached out and took a large gulp. Zaqiel watched with anticipation, and was barely able to hold back his laughter as the human choked for a moment and spit out his drink, the pebble ground at his feet innocently even as the man sputtered and made a mess of himself. 

Perhaps that would teach him some humility. He was meant to be some sort of Holy Man, but Zaqiel found he didn't care for the details. He only cared to drive him off. 

He noticed that Abaddon was no longer with the mark, and when he felt the icy cold feeling of Damnation, much closer than it had been in weeks, brush up against his back he swore under his breath. Stiffening out of instinct, he slowly turned around with a sheepish grin. 

“Bad, can I call you Bad? Bad. It was funny, just a joke, don't look at me like that!” He said quickly, as he danced outside the reach of the upset demon. 

Crossing his arms, Bad watched him before sagging with a sigh. 

“You owe me a meal, then.” He said softly, looking away from the angel. 

Said angel was grinning so brightly it was a close second to the sun as he nodded quickly. 

“Of course, of course of course, I did not forget! What would you like? There is much to find, depending on how far you wish to travel.” He said, looping his arm through the others, and fighting back the full body shiver from the intense coolness radiating off the other. 

“I don't know, what do you suggest?” The demon asked, eyes locked onto their intertwined arms with an expression that Zaqiel tried not to think too deeply about.

“I know just the thing, trust me, you'll love it.” Zaqiel said. 

The world whirled around them and they were in a lush green place, that was slightly more humid than where they had been previously. Noises of animals, but no much else was the backdrop, as Zaqiel nudged Bad away from him.

A chair popped into existence behind the demon and he was pushed back into it, as another chair and a low table also came into being. A top the table was a basket of buns, with a slick glaze over the top of them that left them shiny, and fresh fruits, as well as a platter of what looked like dried and spiced meat. 

“What is-” Bad attempted to ask, but Zaqiel cut him off by sticking one of the buns directly into his mouth. 

“It's a honeyed bun. I don't know all the names of the berries, but they are sweet, and the meat is lamb.” He said quickly, taking a strip of said meat and biting into it with a grin. 

He watched with satisfaction as the demons eyes dilated and he brought his hands up to hold the bun close, relishing the taste and making a low moan of appreciation at the taste. It left Zaqiel's mouth a bit dry, and he quickly shoved a handful of the berries in his mouth, not caring about the slight red and purple stains on his hand as he did so. He had perhaps, not thought too much ahead. Had not prepared himself, mentally or otherwise, for this. He knew Bad from before the Fall had had a distinct weakness for pastries.

Bad's sweet tooth seemed to have been untouched by his Fall, if the small hums of delight and the way he went through the basket of buns entirely by himself, was any indication.

The meal went well, and they talked only of surface level things, the weather, the levels of civilization the humans were achieving, the food itself and other food they had found to enjoy. By the end of it, the sky was darkening, and Zaqiel managed to wrangle another meeting out of Bad without too much wheedling. The coolness on his skin lingered even after the demon had gone on his way, and Zaqiel let himself shiver at the sensation.

Zaqiel could hardly believe it. He had never truly believed in his ability to fix things, but here he was. A stomach full of food, a soul that hungered still, and a promise of more to come.


End file.
